Hell,Heaven,Earth A New Chronicle in Mahora!
by TacoBeard
Summary: Not everything is as it seems, their will always be a different truth. Magic isn't the only "hidden world." M for slight tortue and my reimaging of heaven and hell. Naruto isn't THE main, but he is A main.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well hello, and welcome to this fic! Just as an advance notice I haven't watched negima in a forever, so until I finally manage to go back and watch it again, the characters may seem a little OOC, and my updates may be a little spread out. Also his may seem strange considering that is a NarutoXNegima crossover, but Naruto won't exactly be the main character. He is _**A **_main character, but not _**the**_ main character. My OC will be the main. I'm on the fence on the whole him teaching Jutsu, but he will know a little magic.

Note that there will be some differences then the normal negima. There will be a Heavenly and Demonic realm that are like different planes of existence in the human world. Like three sides of an extremely messed up coin. People that live on the heavenly and demonic plains have wings, black for demonic, and white for heavenly. The only differences between them and humans are that they are more heavenly or demonic then most. If there's a murder in the human world, chances are that it's someone who exists on both the demonic and human worlds. Likewise people who are exceptionally kind will probably exist on both the heavenly and human realm. That isn't to say that all nice people are on the heavenly realm, or that all bad people are on the demonic realm though. Typically the two will stay away from each other due to major confliction of ideals. Also these people when they make a Pactio (if they are magically aware, because not all are) will receive a card as well so that they may also use artifacts.

My OC and Naruto will exist on all three plains of existence, but for different reasons. Naruto because he is an exceptionally nice person, but he has the juubi sealed in him which allows him to exist on the demonic plain. Leo will be a secret since one of my arcs will be entirely about that.

I have and OC a my main character because of certain circumstnces that need to be fulfilled. Naruto have to assume role B, and my Oc has to assume role A. Simple as that. I also dont need a review or Pm telling me that my idea is stupid yadda yadda yadda. Stay if you like it, leave if you dont.

Naruto has become "immortal" in the sense that age and disease cannot kill him. He can catch colds and such, but they can't kill him. He has regenerative powers due to the juubi, and is magically aware. Due to civilization he needs a lot more time to go into sage mode so he uses it very sparingly. He has awakened his Rinnegan (he is an Uzumaki, and so was Nagato!) but has not used it and therefore is nowhere near mastering it. Currently he can only use shinrai tensai (almighty push) and banshou tennin (universal pull). He is wiser and more mature, but still a goofball. Official guardian of Leo due to looking like he's in his early twenties. He also believes he had his chance to make piece, and since he failed it's time for the next generation to take the torch since he really shouldn't even be alive.

Current girls list are as follows:

Leo will get Konoka, Chachamaru, and Kaede for sure. Now some of you are wondering "why not pair Kaede with Naruto?" because I'm going to have him train her, and be more of a person she wants to surpass. Also because it's overdone XD.

Naruto I'm currently unsure of, but he will definitely get Asuna since he has matured since he was young.

If you have any requests other then what has been listed then go ahead, just have a good reason. Nothing like "Because it's awesome" or something. You have to actually have a reason. And other then what has been revealed, i wont explisitly say any others.

Note: not having the whole "I'm Madara Uchiha, if I had the byakugan I would have everything and be god." He has the mangekyo, and for the purpose of this story he IS behind the mask.

Disclaimer: I do not own either manga/anime or some of the plot present in this story. The religious views and/or breakage of such views in this story do not reflect my opinion on such religions. If you are offended while reading, you have been warned.

Without further notes that I can think of here's to guide:

"Talking"

_Thinking or beginning monologue_

"**Heavenly/Demonic person speaking in their respective plain"**

"**Techniques"**

"_**Highly effing important. Seriously remember these."**_

Story Start!

* * *

><p><em>My life didn't exactly start off well. I can remember nothing before I was 5 years old, and even then I was a part of the mafia. I didn't have to kill anyone, but the jobs I had to do still sicken me. When I wouldn't do as they asked, I was tortured and given nothing. To survive I made sure I did what they asked. Of course, that doesn't mean I was their loyal slave. I made sure to sabotage them in any and all ways possible, and they never realized it. My life was like this until about a month after I turned 7. I met the guy, or rather old man, that finally set me free. He made sure they wouldn't come after me, but of course there was still the fact that many survived. Due to my unique eyes, I was always regarded as strange, but after being freed by this man, he didn't care. <em>

_My life finally started to get "normal" after I started getting homeschooled. Then I finally became a doctor, at the young age of 14. After that I and my guardian Naruto, the man who freed me, started traveling around. I got a lot of jobs since I was a doctor, but we had to keep moving because Naruto said so. About 4 months after I became a doctor I found out why. About the Heavenly and Demonic realms. About who my parents where. But now I finally have a goal. To stop the quarrelling between the Heavenly and Demonic realms once and for all. Of course first I have to get stronger. After becoming aware of all 3 different forms of power, I just need to train. That leads me to my next job. My next mission. At Mahora, an all girls school, as an in-class doctor. I swear I have just as much luck getting into perverted situations as Naruto…_

_Heavens dark secret, Hells true natures, and even Fallen angels, and archangels on earth. Many of these things need to be revealed, many need to stay secret. Some are soul-crushing, some are enlightening. But all are life-changing. Only time will tell if I should or should not let them get out. I am Leonidas __Nantekotta, and my life just got complicated._

-Prologue end-

* * *

><p>Well I felt that this made a good prologue don't you? As you can see I am going to be very religiously offensive with some parts. I don't exactly mean them; this is just a story idea that has been in my mind literally for a year. Anyways, no heaven is not bad and hell is not good. It's still Heaven is good and Hell is bad. That doesn't mean people know everything about them. The secret isn't really something like "Itachi was ORDERED to kill the Uchiha." It's more like "Someone has shamed us so we must keep it secret."<p>

Chapter will progressively get longer, but I should probably go and read negima again right? BTW should I read the manga or watch the anime till it diverges then go to the manga? Will I still be canon if I do it like that? I don't want to start putting in stuff that's not cannon unless it has to do with my sup-plot.

Since you are still reading I assume your okay with Naruto not being the main character. So I will talk about Leo's Pactio artifacts. He will be getting the Sacred seven that Arma gets in the last episode, the Augs that Jensen gets in Deus Ex, how he will be in my fairytail fic, and (depending on if you guys think I should) he will be getting Crown Clown. His "Damaged" arm is special, and will be a VERY large factor in the sub-plot. Speculate as you wish, If you do actually get it right, which I doubt, I'll say so when I get to the chapter it's revealed.

Cya next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**TACO: Sorry for not posting, but free time has been short. I was in an accident and have been going through Physical Therapy, plus school. To make up for it, here is a chapter that starts off with a couple Omakes, and then gives some "in-depth" information on my OCs. Yes plural, there will be more OCs appearing. I'll try to make it generally spoiler free, but since it will have some of his techniques, if you want to go totally spoiler free, just don't read the BIOs.**

**Also if you read my description of him last chapter, some stuff has changed due to me coming up with ideas.**

**NOTE: This chapter is a word in progress and will not be complete for a while. If you are wonderin why, the explanation is at the bottom.**

**Leo: He doesn't own anything, and he probably never will. Now stop asking.**

**TACO: Well that was mean.**

**Leo: Had to be done.**

* * *

><p>OMAKE 1: C.B. Part 1: A gun.<p>

In a room filled with technology that shouldn't exist we see 5 people chatting.

"Come on, I already showed you I rock with a gun, why can't you guys give me one?" Said a relatively tall 16 year old, with spiky red hair, and glowing red eyes.

"Because only Celestial Being can use them. You're too young to join, and Veda hasn't scouted you, Leo." Said a purple haired man wearing glasses, in an annoyed tone.

"But technically Setsuna wasn't truly chosen either, Reborn did that, and what do you mean too young! Setsuna and my conditions are basically the same!" The one now identified as Leo said.

"Either way, I was still chosen and was already accepted. We already gave you training, and we don't know what you would do with that gun. Gundam Corps. Weapons are made for making peace." A man with wavy hair, now identified as Setsuna said.

"Oh come on, give the kid a break. I mean we already trained him didn't we? Would be a little cruel to train him with such awesome weapons and then tell him he can't use any." Said a man with a laid-back tone.

"Lockon makes a somewhat valid point there. The training would be useless if we didn't give him something to use." A man with a bored face said, before he suddenly switched to a more feral face and said "It would be awesome to see what he could do! Just imagine how he could help us in the future! Even with the low powered old models, he still managed to beat even Lockon's high-scores!"

"See, Lockon and the haptisms support me! That's 4 vs. 2 you guys lose! Now give me a gun Innovator-san."

"*sigh* fine here's a pistol and the data to support the scope with your glasses. Now hurry up and go back to Fishcake already."

As Leo left every heard him whisper something that made everyone but the one with purple hair. "Leo, net 9. Innovator-san Net 0."

-END-

* * *

><p>Omake 2-C.B. - Here, it's your stuff.<p>

In a certain clubhouse everyone said a fond farewell to someone they had come to think of as a friend. When he left, everyone noticed that he left a box that said "Here are some gifts!"

Inside were several items each with a note on them.

On a certain pistol it said "Here's your favorite pistol back, I think I broke it though. Sorry Setsuna"

On a wallet it said "Here's your wallet from 2 years ago. Thanks for the cash, drives license, and gum Lockon!"

On a pair of broken glasses it said "Yeah… I don't regret taking these. They were cool, until they weren't. Then I broke them! Have Fun Innovator-san."

And on a phone it said "Hope you had fun paying those bills for a year, it really helped!"

-End-

* * *

><p>Bios BEGIN! Keep in mind that this will spoil at least something if you read. Don't read if you don't want spoilers.<p>

LEONIDAS:

Gender: Male

Plane of Existence: All of them.

Personality: Likes to be kind to people, but if you push his buttons he will be your worst enemy. Don't insult his music. Kind enough to be approachable, but not enough for best friend mentality.

Noticeable Features: Wears his sword on his back, in wrappings. Typically wears sunglasses. Entire left arm, and part of chest, is covered in black bandages. Eyes seem to glow. Scar going all the war around his neck, Giant scar on his torso around his lungs, and a scar going down his right arm.

Skills:

Taijutsu: S

Ninjutsu: C

Genjutsu: C

Speed: A

Power: A

Endurance: C

Heavenly: F

Demonic: SS

Bloodline: A

Pactios: S-with Naruto.

Bloodline: Eyes of Prophecy.

Not much is known about this bloodline. All that is known is that it seems to change with his Pactios, with his base form taking the form of his eye turning into a depiction of a galaxy. (if you have watched Zexel then it looks a lot like Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons, but less flashy and realistic looking.)

Favorite food: Curry of Death

Least favorite food: Curry of Life.

Quotes: _"No matter what's in my way, I'll find a way! If there's a wall, ill tear it to shreds! If I lose my path, I'll make a new one! If I can't find a solution, I'll make a solution! There's no chance of me giving u on my dreams, goals, precious people, or even this world filled with sin! Do you worst, Ill return your worst and make you eat the dirt I walk on!"_

_"Your words don't sting. Your Blows don't hurt. You blade hasn't stabbed me. None of that matter though. You messed with the wrong person. You messed with… Lucifer/Messiah the Third!"_

_"I feel the darkness. I feel the dread. I feel the anger. I feel the Hatred. I have awakened to all this. By my authority, I sentence you to hell, as Lucifer the Third!"_

_"I feel the light. I feel the hope. I feel the joy. I feel the life. I have awakened to all this. By my Authority, I will purify your soul down to the last bit, as Messiah the Third!"_

_"Awaken! My heart, body, power, and soul! Demonic/Angelic/Exceeding Revelation!"_

_(Variations of) "Your ambition is nothing but a dream, my goal is the real deal." "I'll destroy you, phantom of the wars past!"_

_"I need more training"_

_"Stop showing me up Naruto!"_

_"Dammit, I need a pinwheel eye!"_

_"Didn't Itachi teach you guys to respect Lucifer the Third *and his music?*" *only said sometimes*_

* * *

><p>This chapter seems short, I know, but eventually I will expand on this chapter, because continually adding new Bios to my AN feels like I'm making my chapters longer artificially. So instead ill just mention "Bio chapter is updated."

Also I think ill add a trailer for the next Arc here every time an arc is finished, that way you guys have something to ponder about. I simple say "New trailer-Unlocked!" whenever I add one.

So here's a trailer for the end of the current arc-

* * *

><p>Trailer 1: Dead Already!<p>

_Everything was ok. Negi was healed, and everyone was relaxed._

_Too relaxed, I realized just on time as I quickly saw what was coming. Or rather who. It was a man with orange hair, and strange eyes. He was running straight at us at an amazing speed, and he was aiming for Konoka. _

Suddenly everything changed. One second everyone was calm and relaxed, then the next everyone was instantly shocked.

In a matter of seconds Leo has jumped in front of Konoka and blocked an attack. A fatal Attack. Coming from Leo's back, was a bloody hand. Suddenly they noticed the man it was attached to. Then they saw him flick Leo into a tree, with intense force, and they could hear the bones broken. Without another moments waste the man disappeared.

Konoka instantly rushes over to Leo and tries healing him.

_Blood. That was what she felt spray on her face. She turned around and saw why. Leo has blocked an attack aimed for her, and she was shocked. Why? They had barely just met and yet he took a fatal blow for her. Coming out of her shock she saw him thrown against a nearby tree. She didn't care about the man that attacked them; she was more focused on Leo._

_Why?_

_She ran over to him and instantly tried healing. Through her tears she noticed something that only caused more tears, he wasn't being healed. She just got these powers and now she couldn't use them to save even one person!_

_WHY!_

-Trailer 1. End.-

* * *

><p>Short yeah I know, but it isn't exactly supposed to give you too many spoilers. Is Leo dead? Is he going to Survive? Or another question altogether, Did I kill him off, or just kill him? I'm a new author, so my style is mystery to you all!<p>

I know I kind disappointed you guys with this chapter, but I will start posting more when I get better. On the plus side, I have had tons of free time to catch up on manga. Kurama huh? Wonder if that means anything… regardless if all of them had names you can bet that 10 will have a name, just like the other nine. Though really? Son Goku. As a monkey. Is that some kind of Reference to DBZ or is it part of some culture?

My Physical therapy is scheduled to end sometime at the end of 2/2012. So ill start updating again after that. Though I do have Naruto and FF13 crossover idea I have the chapter already written up. Warning though, its Naruto concepts like sealing and stuff, not characters, so it won't be a true crossover. As such it will be in the FF13 listing, not FF13 X Naruto.

Once again Sorry about this disappointing chapter, I'll try and make the next one around 8k words (double what I was planning for the fic) to make up for it.


End file.
